Talk:Venastrazix
Well damn. That was quick. Tiffy 20:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Seriously. There are places for fanfiction, this is not where you come to fart out the rainbow flight and talk about how wonderful and special you are that you don't need to follow lore. raegfase --Devinicus 20:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) While true, one has to wonder if that was posted out of curiosity to start discussion, or simply because that's what the user believed. The ((If you are inclinded to disagree with creative lore skip reading this page)) doesn't help the view, either. Especially when a lot of those on wiki don't take kindly to improvisation while shitting on others. Tiffy 20:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) - lol, I think he just thought "I'll post whatever I want, my farts don't smell and everyone will love how brilliant I am and if they don't, they're just jerks". This is why I hate public school. Devinicus 20:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, the floor's open in case he wants to add anything. Sure as hell can't hurt. Tiffy 20:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) My comment Im a she, thanks. Just pointing out "This wiki is used for storing roleplay and IC information reguardings characters, guilds, locations, art, and player-written stories created by Moon Guard community members." I posted the disclaimer on the basis that I know that people rage when a new idea is brought around. It was there for the reason that if you don't enjoy a new perspective then dont bother reading what else I had underneath. I did not make a 'rainbow flight', just expanded on a thought that hadn't been very often before. And if fanfiction isn't player-written stories Im curious to know what your definition of it is. I was designing this as another character page that needed some explanation before I could continue, not that it seems I will here anymore. All RP is based on "If you like it, roll with it. If you dont, keep away" erasing a page because you dont agree with expounding on a blank space seems a bit much. Id be happy to explain this to whatever comfortable logic you have but somehow I dont believe Id be given the benefit of the doubt. ~Darksword160 (also, sign your posts) I just gave you the benefit of the doubt. I'm always doing that, to the point of getting chewed on by both sides. The problem that I'' have is the way things were done. And the response. For one thing: There is a guide (incomplete) on the wiki for things like this, and how they should be handled, discussion usually kept to talk pages due to Talk pages are made to chew out whomever needs it, admin or not. And I'm pretty sure those that would like to hear this would be interested in whatever you'd have to contribute. Outright posting a page along with a disclaimer telling others off is ''not a way of doing things. Then there's the response, written like one can't be arsed to deal with people. The one good thing about this place is that nobody is treated better worse than anyone, so long as they can be civil with each other. It's all a part of being a community. Again. The floor is still open if you want to discuss things. PS - Fanfiction (Fan-fikt-shun - n). 1 - A work that was written, drawn, or produced by a/the fandom, or group of fans, that like or play around with a particular literary or media piece. Often an expanding on or of what the author has made. 2 - A written, drawn, or produced work of literature or media made by the original author/artist/producer(s) for the audience and/our said work's fandom, sometimes not intermingling with the storyline of said work. Sometimes, wrongly, this kind of work is treated as 'canon' and will sometimes be viewed by the audience and fandom as such, to the point where the author/artist/producer(s) agree. That is my definition of Fanfiction. Tiffy 02:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry it took so long for me to get the courage to come back to this but here I am. I can see now where my disclaimer was offencive bu that was not my intent. Im not trying to tell people off the page but I was trying to cut down on the flack. Ive seen and heard so much anger when very hard core lore people interact with a character that RPs as a dragon. To watch months worth of RP fall apart because the dragon rper didnt scope out how well the person they were thinking about telling is... less than pretty. Retconning that much time because someone couldnt be open minded enough to see that learning someone is a dragon ooc and simply turning away from that character ICly as a whole. I am self concious about what people think of me in certain areas, Valcores talk page being a clear example I think. I absolutely cannot stand people being upset with me because of faulty information, assumptions, etc. Sounds like a useless thing to lug around the internet but thats just how I am. So with that in mind I wrote the disclaimer to warn people that I had questionable lore on my page and if they got easily offended from somthing like that then please dont bother to read it, get riled up/upset, and post angry comments about how bad of an RPer I must be for ever thinking to roleplay something like this. On the subject of the creative lore in general Ive held off the longest on replying in this post about. This is a character I play on the live server with other people for about a year now. It had been suggested that I post her lengthy back story on here so it could be read with more ease instead of sent through emails or posts ingame. I believe that if my manner of RP was 'terribad' or questionable, or even if the lore behind this character was way too out of field that people would not choose to RP with her. Im not talking about having a circle of friends that only know of her existence, Ive had plenty of random people not have a problem with her when they asked ooc if she was indeed a dragon and asked her Lore/IC reasons for being there. I was using the wikia in a manner that I thought it was made for, nothing more, nothing less. I apologise for my earlier attitude, Dev's responses put me on the defensive. So here I am trying to make it up atleast somewhat. Darksword160 20:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) We're all relatively mature here. If someone WERE to post immature comments n shit on your page (not talk page), us admins would've been over it like white on rice. But I do understand your fear of what can come from such a stigma, especially when it comes to playing something difficult that many have screwed up. This being the reason we have things like the dragon RP guide. On the plus, now you know what was wrong, and that you ARE welcome here. Discussion, now? Perhaps on the dragon guide('s discussion page) itself. Just because. Tiffy 20:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd be happy to do just that but I have to ask what exactly will we be discussing so I can start it up :P Darksword160 16:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Whatever comes to mind, I'd say. Tiffy 20:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC)